


Fallen illustration by Taikova

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Wingfic, angel!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been dreadfully remiss in not posting this amazing piece of fan art made by the talented and wonderful <a href="http://taikova.tumblr.com">taikova</a>! I sent her some postcards from Sherlock Seattle because she wasn't able to attend and in return she made me this beautiful piece of art from the second chapter of Fallen!</p><p>Seriously, SO amazing. Be warned though, there is a reference to drug use/abuse in this picture.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen illustration by Taikova




End file.
